


Blue: Sadness, Hope, Depression, And Peace

by Spider_Dork



Series: Colourful Soulmates [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates, Soulmates-colors, help me i can't tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spider_Dork/pseuds/Spider_Dork
Summary: Everyone See's in greyscale, (Black and white) unless they are touching their soulmate.Peter's never seen in color, not sure that he wants too... Until he see's Blue.Wade Never understood the colors thing... he's loved plenty of people and none of them made him see color... Maybe the colors a myth... maybe they just think they see color... either way he's not interested...Powers Version, for non-powers find Red: Love, Pain, Passion, And Hate.





	1. Non-Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> God help me... 
> 
> SO these two are supposed to be parallels... and I'll try to connect them in cool places... yeah

Peter frowned, his text book wasn’t in his bag, which is fine… he didn’t need to study or pass or be a functional member of society.  _ ‘Deep Breathing Parker… It’ll be ok.’  _ He sighed and looked up at the grey skies… of course he wouldn’t know if it wasn’t grey. Everyone see’s the world in greyscale until they come into contact with their soulmate. He remembered hastily grabbing Gwen and Mj’s hands and glancing around, being disappointed when it didn’t stick.

 

When the elementary school’s explained to the kids that while touching their soulmate they could see color boys went running down the halls poking people hoping to see this strange phenomenon. He remembered the shock as a couple in highschool started seeing colors, and the school was obsessed with it. 

 

Some nerdy girl was pushed down the bleachers during a football game and the school’s quarterback stopped mid-run to help her up and as soon as their hands touched they were frozen, he grabbed her and lifted her up and looked around wildly until he saw her face, Apparently she had eyes that were striking colors. Later He desperately tried to explain to the other guys what her hair looked like but had nothing except “what your favorite food tastes like”

All Peter saw was shifting shades of grey.

That never stopped him from becoming an amazing photographer.

 

He had a sense for what was beautiful, in greyscale and in color.

 

He sighed and turned around, heading back to his apartment for his book. He could be a couple minutes late. It’s not like he HAS to be a decent student. _ ‘Deep Breathing… I’ll make it”  _

 

He opened the door to his apartment, His roommate Johnny was asleep on the couch as usual. He walked into his room and turned on the light. Or tried to. The light flickered and went out. Peter sighed, A common occurrence, and felt along the room, his dresser was covered in books but not his advanced biochemistry book. WHich technically he had two advanced bio books because that was just a broad term for a bunch of fine sciences involving EVERY CHEMICAL FOUND IN HUMANS. “Breath, don’t stress…” He said to himself, “You talking motivational to yourself again?!?” Johnny shouted from the couch. “Shut UP Johnny!” Peter called back… damn… thought he was asleep. He fumbled to the bed where he felt between the bed and the wall, big book, torn spin- “THERE IT IS!” He yelled, pulling it out and jumping up.

 

“Found your book you told me to remind you was behind the bed??” 

Peter blinked, oh yeah, forgot about that.. “Asshole!” he shouted and turned to leave his room.

He felt fabric wrapped around his foot and grabbed it. ‘Shit!’ he hastily tucked his spare spiderman costume back under the bed and dashed out, he’d have to hide that better after work but right now he had to get to his lecture. 

 

He thought about his suit and spiderman, There was a lot of contrast between the colors of his suit and he knew the lighter one was called “Red” and the darker one “Blue” but he had no context. He went shopping for fabrics and bought everything with shades he liked but both the sales couple and his aunt and uncle said that blue and red looked the best, plus he knew that blue and red were beneficial subconsciously to those who see color but he just liked the shades and the light contrast between them. Spiderman is now thought to have a soulmate and to see colors but he never has and he doesn’t think he will. There are many people who never see colors. Peter’s ok with that now.

 

His lecture was canceled last minute and Peter realized his phone was off so he didn’t get the update and he found himself sitting under a tree scrolling through facebook because he didn’t really feel like going anywhere.

 

Which is mostly how his day went… He lost track of time and was late to the bugle and only made it because he could cheat and web sling across town…. Who knows how late he would have been if he’d taken public transport or walked?


	2. They meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiderman and Deadpool attacking the supervillain of the night and causing nothing but trouble for insurance companies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know nothing of battle scenes or heart failure so if someone could PLEASE HELP ME

Peter sat on the side of the Daily Bugle Building as Spiderman.  

“Worthless  _ jooob _ parker!’ ‘Get a  _ liife _ Parker!’ ‘Why can’t you get me  **_GOOD_ ** pictures parker!’” He mocked, standing to pace along the glass. “Well we can’t all be involved in sexscandals Jameson… I’m sorry you don’t like my ‘Too good’ pictures  _ Jamestone _ . I can’t get a picture of Spiderman robbing something  **_Jamie_ ** “ 

 

He huffed and sat on the edge. No one was in the office or he’d look stupid. He took a few deep breaths and leaned back on his heels, Jameson was terrible but he was only a photographer and he could yell at him all he wanted.    
  
Because Jameson knew Peter needed the money from the spiderman pictures. 

 

“ARRGH!” He yelled to the grey-black sky, it did not respond. A loud sound seemed to echo off the sky, an explosion. 

 

With something to take his mind off of Jameson he leapt, twisting and shooting a web, using his momentum to swing off in the direction of a tower of smoke. “Oh how convenient.” He could see some basic villain with a glowy costume shooting some energy-thingy or beams at someone on a precarious ledge of the remains of a building… 

 

Was it a pharmaceutical company?? Was it secretly a base for terrible things? Who knows.

 

Peter flipped and landed on a neighboring building, watching the wannabe supervillain attacking someone with a high contrast suit. 

 

“FUCKING STAY STILL YA LITTLE SHIT” 

 

Ah… the high contrast suit was deadpool. They met a few times but Peter had made sure to say well out of the reach of the crazy mercenary who would never stop commenting on his butt… and threaten to kill people which is very bad and dangerous. 

 

Dangerous. 

 

Peter sits watching the Chaotic mercenary try to shoot down this kid with a bright outfit and glowy cuffs that discharge some sort of energy… really cliche but it works. He stood and hopped closer to the battle, alighting on a teetering bit of building, satisfied when it stayed put. “Those  _ are _ rubber bullets right deadpool?” He yelled, distracting him and an energy burt hit him in the shoulder. 

 

Deadpool dropped the gun in that hand as arm twitched and twisted, curling against itself as he cried out in pan, raising the other arm and firing at the villain dancing around. 

 

Peter shot up and towards Deadpool, He didn’t mean to get him hit by whatever that was.  He hears the weapon discharge again and his spideysense went full blast but he was still hit, fullforce on the back. 

 

It was like pins and needles when your foot fell asleep except all over, and painful, His spine felt like there was bright hot fire or lightning coursing through, the same feeling sparked through his nerves, making his muscles twitch and tense of their own accord, his neck twitched and his head twisted to the side, a strangled growl escaped his lips as a leg flexed, twitching up and he fell, catching himself with an elbow before his abdominals seizes up, curling him into a ball.

 

Rapid gunfire filled the air accompanied by the weapon discharging and Peter’s breathing became erratic as his diaphragm started twitching, his face started twitching, he had to get this to stop before permanent damage is done. He forcibly straightened up before a full body twitch forced him to curl, head knocking into the ground. But just as soon as it started it was over and Peter was gasping for air. 

 

Ok… so this guy needed to be taken down now. He shakily stood and fought the urge to barf. The weapon discharged again and Deadpool was hit again, he had quickly recovered from the last one but this hit him in the face and his head kept ducking and he looked more like a headbanging bird than anything. The weapon discharged and hit the mercenary again in the chest, Peter froze as he realized that being hit in the chest would cause cardiac arrest.

 

This time his spideysense hit before the weapon even discharged, letting him jump out of the way in time to miss the shot. The villain cackled and started talking about himself while passively threatening spiderman. ‘Oh but if I could kill the Spiderman maybe I’d be important enough for the avengers to send anyone other than their mutt blah blah blah.’

 

Peter ran towards the mercenary who was now on his knees, arms twisted and head ducked. He skid to a stop and crouched in front of Deadpool, who was slowly recovering, Well.. he was recovering faster than Peter had but by the rattling breaths and clutching at his chest he probably has advanced heart failure. 

 

The mercenary straightened up suddenly, gasping and rolling up his mask over his nose and then curling into racking coughs that made him spit blood. 

 

“Dude! Are you-” Peter was silence with a glare and Deadpool straightened up, wiping blood from his mouth. Spider sense went off and he ducked, a ball of energy whizzing over his head.  A couple shots rang out and Deadpool cursed as an empty clicking sound followed. Peter Jumped back as the weapon discharged again and missed them both. 

 

The villain made jokes about playing with them and Deadpool angrily reloaded. Peter dashed over to a neighboring building and crawled up to the higher, less crumply roof. The villain started making insect jokes and Deadpool quickly hopped up on a window ledge, begin to climb the building, Peter’s spidey sense stung in a different, more ichy, way and he instinctively webbed the climbing mercenary up to the edge a split second before an energy burst hit the empty window ledge, shaking the building.

 

The villain laughed and started babbling and Peter looked to Deadpool, who had never gone this long without talking. “You’ve been really quiet lately dude…” He commented, Deadpool nodded and rolled his shoulders. They watched the villain talk to himself for a while. “That lunatic can see color.” Peter cocked his head. “But you can only see color while touching your soulmate?” The mercenary laughed, cold and dark. “Either he’s a mutated combination of them or he’s got a living piece of his soulmate on him. 

 

Peter shuddered. There have been reports of people cutting off pieces of their soulmates to hold forever but apparently it has to be alive to work. There have also been reports of people getting a transplant and suddenly seeing in color, and either meeting up with the donor or the donor's family.

 

“Let’s hope he is actually a plural they or got a  _ legal _ transplant.”

 

The villain suddenly started towards their building, leaping onto a ledge and up, easily skipping up the side of the building. 

 

“DAMNIT!” 

 

They ran from the edge as the villain reached it, Proudly laughing. “Oh, now that I’ve got a closer look I can see why people love you two, your costumes even match.” 

 

Peter and Deadpool turned to look at each other, they had similar costume concepts but-

 

“Same shade of red? C’mon guys you can’t possibly have accidentally picked out the exact same shade of red for your costumes?” 

 

They straightened up, since Peter couldn’t see color and by the look of curious shock on Deadpool’s expressive mask he probably couldn’t either so it was purely and completely completely coincidental.

 

The villain stepped up and shot at Peter, who leapt too late to get completely out of the way and his foot nicked the energy shot, it started twitching and cramping and he couldn’t land right. He landed on one foot, falling to a knee with his foot twitching. 

 

“Oh are you proposing?? How sweet, thought I can't let either of you live so-”

 

“AUUURGH SHUT UP!” Deadpool yelled, trying to shoot the Villain, who blocked some shots and others ricocheted off the metal bits of his suit… great… he’s one of those.

 

Peter scampered on all fours over to Deadpool, who was backing towards a corner of the building. Peter grabbed his twitching foot and pinned it in one place until it stopped trying to escape his body. He looked up at the laughing villain and he settled onto his feet, curled up like a cat about to pounce. “Deadpool, I've got web tasers those might work better-” 

 

“I can’t be taken down with energy, I use it!” 

 

“Shut up!”

“SHUT UP!!” 

 

They yelled simultaneously, so they were having a hard day, usually Peter isn’t this bent out of shape and Deadpool usually talkative to a fault. The weapon discharged and Peter jumped, Aiming to go over Deadpool. Placing a hand on his shoulder, intending to use it as an anchor to spin and land behind him, but instead it felt like he _ had _ gotten hit with the energy beam, except it wasn’t painful, and it was only visual.

 

He could see bright bright  _ something _ in place of the grey that was Deadpool’s costume.  _ Red.  _ he could see the exact same shade over his arm until there was a darker thing with an entirely different flavor, he could see the light from the energy beam as it missed him illuminating everything with different flavors of what could barely register in his mind as color. He was stunned by the bright blinding flavors the world was in now. 

 

He never used Deadpool’s shoulder as an anchor and flipped right over him, and over the edge of the building, watching the world turn back to bland and grey. His spideysense rang and he never moved. 

 

He smacked against the next building, hitting his head and blacking out.


	3. The Fall

Wade froze, He felt Spidey’s hand on his shoulder and saw the world turn. Bright blinding and different. Vivid and emotional. The whole world seemed to slow down and hold its breath.

 

[The Villain was right]

 

{Spidey’s costume matches ours! <3}

 

His head turned, Spidey’s costume was an intense hue like his but was shaded with something sweeter than black. Blue? He said blue when he was asked once by a reporter who caught him before he could disappear. Everyone thought he had a soulmate to help him. 

 

[He does have one… now]

 

{US!! That’s probably the worst, shortest stick you could pull tho}

 

He saw Spidey’s Eyes Widen, Staring in awe at the world, before he lost contact. The world sped back up and faded to the ever-depressing grey. Spidey looked paralyzed and sailed right over Wade and into the wall of the next building, falling to the fire escape stairs and landing on the rail, flopping limply off and hitting the next floor’s, spiralling to hit this building’s and keep going.

 

{It’s like a pinball machine! Ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding!}

 

[This is why we shouldn’t be anyone’s soulmate.]

 

Wade dashed to the edge and saw that, true to the boxes, he fell and hit every level on the way down, spiralling until he landed in a dumpster, hitting the side, slowed down by his unorthodox decent but with enough force to severely dent the side, bouncing limply in the way that bodies do when hitting something with force. Wade’s heart had stopped, not like before when he was hit by some bizaro ray gun, but like it simply could not bear to beat when he saw spidey’s head roll, half his torso hanging out of the dented bin. From this distance he couldn't see if he was breathing. 

 

[Great… just like us to cause the death of our soulmate within a minute of finding them.]

 

{he could still be alive!]

 

[and paralyzed at best.]

 

“Oh… did your boyfriend die?? Such a shame… you know-”

 

Wade whipped around with a fire in his eyes that could burn through adamantium. He would tear that motherfucker limb from limb and beat him to death with them.

 

“I never liked him, too goody-goody, and too friendly with the media, always-” 

 

An unearthly cry rang through the night as he leapt forwards, whatever energy weapon was in the guys cuffs glowed as a target, and the villain went through this whole charging up scene, lights flashing and everything. But he was too slow. Wade had whipped out his Katanas and had reached him, slashing at the cuffs was a bad idea though as they exploded and unleashed an ungodly amount of whatever pulsating energy caused so much destruction earlier.  Wade was shot backwards, rolling over the edge and falling.The building itself shuddered as it took the brute of the energy but Wade was seizing up, heart pumping frantically and sporadically , his katanas clutched tightly and involuntarily as his arms seized up. He hoped hitting the ground wouldn’t incapacitate him for long.

 

He gasped as his heart restarted, feeling his sternum pop back into place. He struggled to his feet, Picking up his katana’s and slipping them back in their sheaths on his back. The building above him was crumbling with lightning looking bolts of energy crawling over the surface. 

 

[spidey…] 

 

He took off running, down alleys and nearly smacking into the dumpster holding a limp Spiderman. One eye lens broken and the other missing, arms and legs twisted in ways they shouldn’t be. Wade hesitantly reached out, if Spidey’s dead he won’t see the colors, if he’s alive wade has to find a way to get him somewhere safe without possibly permanently damaging or paralyzing him. His hand hovered over the spider’s arm, slowly lowering to touch him.

 

Staggering relief flooded Wade as the super’s suit burst into blinding emotions before his eyes.

 

“Let’s get you somewhere safe.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOtes HELP
> 
> WHAT WOULD THOSE INJURIES BE?! I DON'T WANT HIM TO MIRACULOUSLY SURVIVE BUT I CAN’T KILL HIM ????
> 
> HALP
> 
> PLS HALP


End file.
